


Magical Mishap

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Female Tony Stark, Height Differences, M/M, Magical Accidents, Multi, Polyamory, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, magical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: All Tony had done was touch the stupid shiny rock. How was he supposed to know it was cursed? It wasn't like there was a warning label on the damn thing.





	Magical Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A NEW SHIP! That's right...this is the first time I've tried this particular combination. Let's all cross our fingers that I don't fuck it up too terribly!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N5 - Magical Sex Change

Tony stared at himself— ** _herself_** _because damn his fucking curiosity_ —in the mirror as Stephen leaned against the doorframe, lips threatening to twitch, while Tony had a mental meltdown. Who the fuck needed to keep an artifact around that had the ability to magically change someone’s gender?

Apparently stupid sorcerers _protecting_ the Earth.

That fucking shiny rock thing posing as a relic stole something he was really, really fond of and Tony was _not_ amused.

“You make a gorgeous woman, Tony.” He paused, “It could be worse.”

“Not fucking helping, _Stephen_.”

He was _shorter_ which was, in all honesty, the biggest problem that Tony had with this particular magical mishap. How the fuck was that fair? He was shorter, _softer_ , and very obviously a woman because magic had decided to steal his dick and balls without so much as a by-your-leave. Tony struggled to control his emotions. In the mirror he watched as Extremis had his eyes burning brightly, glowing in their otherworldly way, as his heart pounded and he shoved his panic into the smallest box possible.

Tony was surprised he hadn’t accidentally set something on fire or shorted out every single technological device within a ten block radius. He narrowed his eyes and studied the woman, the apparently female version of him, in the mirror.

He was now a she and Tony was still trying to wrap his mind around that. There were curves that hadn't been there only an hour ago. His hands were smaller, delicate. The muscles he'd built up from decades of heavy lifting in his workshop and years of Iron Man were more subtle, better suited for a female frame.

His eyes flicked upwards to take in his hair.

Instead of the short, artfully tussled hair that he was used to his hair now fell around his shoulders in a tumble of soft curls, brushing the tops of his new breasts. He was going to need to pull that back because it was a painful accident waiting to happen. If he was going to be stuck like _this_ then he was going to have to do _something_ with it when he was working and creating.

Tony could already imagine it getting caught in a machine or catching fire when he wasn’t paying attention. Every scenario was a new nightmare.

_I’m going to need new armor. Son of a bitch…the hair is going to be a problem and my chest…it can’t be helped. I’m going to need completely new armor...this body is too different._

If he was stuck like this for awhile he was going to need new clothing too. Tony couldn’t expect his lovers to magic up clothing for him whenever he needed a new outfit.

Stephen must have come up to stand behind him when he was lost in thought because Tony could feel the warm length of Stephen’s body brushing up against his as Tony dragged his mind back from the spiral of thoughts it had fallen into. He had always been taller than Tony but now, now Stephen _towered_ over him. It was both frustrating and, ridiculously enough, comforting.

Then a realization slammed into him and Tony spun around. “You can’t tell Frostbite. You _can’t_!” Tony would _never_ hear the end of it. Loki was _always_ telling him to stay away from the artifacts in the Sanctum because they were _dangerous_. He was also always telling Tony that his curiosity was going to get him killed or maimed.

At least a gender change wasn’t considered _maimed_ so he had that going for him.

_Small mercies._

“Tell me what?”

_So much for small mercies. Dammit._

Tony couldn’t _see_ Loki standing behind Stephen but he _knew_ the God of Mischief was there. He tried to make himself smaller even if there was no way Loki could possibly see him standing in front of Stephen’s unfairly taller body.

He shook his head and Stephen arched a brow, looking down at him pointedly.

_Yeah…there isn’t really any way to hide this, is there?_

Tony slowly leaned around Stephen, poking his head out from where he’d been hiding, to look at his other lover as he offered a sheepish grin. “Hey Lokitty.” He wiggled his fingers and watched pure exasperation fill the god’s face.

It was a ridiculously familiar expression that _both_ of his lovers often gave him. Tony would have pouted if he wasn’t trying to figure out how to spin this in a way that wouldn’t have Loki threatening to wrap him in the magical equivalent of a plastic bubble.

At least Loki was likely to be able to fix this and he’d be back to his normal existence. Tony silently comforted himself with that thought but, in all likelihood, it would take a little bit to get to that point. Loki was probably going to use this to prove that he was, once again, right.

Tony couldn’t help the fact that he liked to touch things. It was a horrible, horrible compulsion that he was working on.

“Anthony…something looks different.” The tone was pure sarcasm—it matched the expression on Loki’s face. He watched as Loki paused briefly before continuing, tapping his lips as though he’d been thinking of _what_ could possibly be _different._ They all knew what was different. “I think you’ve done something different with your hair. That must be it.”

 _Fucking smartass_.

Tony mentally pouted.

“And height.” Stephen offered very unhelpfully. “There is something different about his height as well.” Someone wasn’t getting _any_ sex for at least two days. Two days because Tony wasn’t going to punish himself over this.

“Fuck you, Stephen.”

“I believe you were doing that last night, little chaos bringer.” Loki stepped closer and Tony could _feel_ magic brushing over his new form, searching and checking him over, before it slowly retreated. Tony watched as the second that Stephen stepped to the side to give Loki a full view the mage lazily took in Tony’s changed body with curiosity and interest. He towered over Tony even more so than Stephen did and it forced him to tilt his head back so he could meet Loki’s eyes. Why the fuck did _both_ of his lovers have to be giants? “It seems that the Norns blessed you in both forms, darling.”

Tony flushed at the heat in Loki’s gaze.

He was wearing clothing but, somehow, Loki effortlessly made him feel like he was standing there completely naked in front of his two lovers. Tony squirmed, legs clenched tightly together, as warmth curled hotly in his belly.

 _Huh_.

It felt _different_ but he knew exactly what was happening. His body was reacting to the arousal that was making its presence known.

“You know, little one, that pleasure is completely different when you’re a female.” Loki’s tone was lower, practically a purr, and Tony could see Stephen perking up. Before Loki had shown up Stephen had been trying to help him look at his change in a less doomsday kind of way but it was more than obvious that Loki had turned his attention elsewhere.

Clearly Loki had dragged both of their minds into the gutter where Loki’s own mind had apparently decided to live without informing _anyone_ of its location. He took in their expressions and felt arousal curl hotly inside of him.

Tony thought they looked like they wanted to _eat him_.

He flushed.

Here he was in the middle of a magical accident and, _now_ , the only thing he could think about was what the two mages in front of him could do to his new body. It was far too easy to imagine when he could practically read the intent on their faces. Neither of them had to say a single word.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to remove the curse?” it was weak sounding even to his ears because now Tony was imagining all of the wickedly pleasurable things they could be doing instead of worrying about reversing whatever curse he’d managed to inflict upon himself.

“…while it isn’t _permanent_ I’m afraid this particular curse requires time to wear off.”

Tony’s brain skidded to a stop. All thoughts of sex and pleasure disappeared in an instant. “Time? It requires _time_ to wear off?” it was a relief that it would wear off but the expression on Loki’s face said it wouldn’t wear off quickly. “How much time?”

“Up to a year.”

It would have been less shocking if Loki had drenched him in ice cold water and started singing show tunes with Stephen acting as a backup singer.

Stephen was looking at some random tapestry on the wall, not meeting his eyes, while Loki calmly waited for his reaction. The God of Mischief didn’t have to wait long.

“I’m burning this entire fucking place to the ground.”

Tony moved between the two of them, striding towards the open door, in search of an accelerant. He might be able to burn things with his hands but they had magic and if the fire wasn’t extensive there was a strong possibility that the Sanctum would still be standing.

He couldn’t let that happen.

“You can’t burn the Sanctum down!”

“Anthony, be reasonable.”

Tony whipped around, hair swinging as he spun to regard the two giants following him, before he snarled. The sound wasn’t near as impressive without his usual voice. He straightened to his full height, no matter how little that was at the moment, before he leveled the two of them with his best glare.

He wasn’t sure how impressive that was, though Pepper was capable of putting terror into the hearts of hardened business moguls so there was _some_ hope, with his soft features and pouty lips.

“Reasonable disappeared when magic took my dick away!” his voice pitched and his lovers winced, “Took it away for a whole fucking year!”

**Author's Note:**

> When deciding on this particular square I couldn't help but wonder _how_ Tony was going to find himself in this particular situation. That's when I decided to fling him into a relationship with **two** magic users. After that I lost complete control over the characters. I wasn't completely sure on how best to write their dynamic, mostly because I can imagine at the beginning there would be some headbutting over their handling/practice of magic but that isn't what I wanted with this idea, so this is set long after that is sorted.
> 
> Don't worry about that ending...once Tony calms down they're going to get right back to the more pleasurable line of thought they had been going down before Tony realized it isn't an easy fix. There are just going to be a few fires they're going to have to put out first. He did, after all, lose something very important to him.
> 
> So...what did you all think? I'm curious if I managed to trip and fall on my face on this one or if I, somehow, stuck the landing because I have no idea at this point. I don't even know if any of you actually _like_ this pairing...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
